At least for now I can hear her
by Blixxx
Summary: If the world ended you'd disappear too, I don't want that to happen I'd rather sacrifice myself then let u go. Ichigo should have a chance to be with the one girl he's reciprocated feelings for, don't you agree? Ichigo x Senna. I promise you will enjoy this.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys I'm not trying to act like a arrogant jerk, but put bluntly; this is good stuff. You will like it if you take the time to read it, and I'm taking the market on Senna x Ichigo fiction. This will be a very long piece of work. Rated M just in case I decide to put stuff, and I don't like writing with restrictions. **

"It's there Isn't it Ichigo? My name on the gravestone?", The petite girl Ichigo had come to care for in such a short time and now housed on his back asked. Not knowing how to respond in such a situation the substitute Shinigami simply nodded his hands shaking on her thighs where he supported her. Ichigo cringed slightly as Senna laid her head against the base of his neck and the salty warmth started finding its way through the opening in his shirt. "I'll se you again right?" she questioned trying to formulate a laugh. Ichigo could tell she was scared… Terrified. "what happened to something that shouldn't be after they.. They… Ichigo stopped his thought process his heartbeat increasing. "Don't be dumb ofcourse you will…" Ichigo definitely didn't sound as sure as he planned. The confident demeanor he always held was just out of his grasp and he was visible shaking. Senna smiled hugging a bit tighter onto her carriers neck, suddenly feeling a bit bad for his discomfort. The two would have been content to sit there, holding onto each other for as long as fate would allow, but as if sensing their comfort the arms gripping strawberry seemed to cease to form, and as the hands tightened around her legs, Ichigo soon found he could make fists. Not having anything to hold onto He fell to his knees. Time seemed to stand still, as rain poured on Zangetsu.

"Ichigo?" A voice called. Ichigo turned to face the short Shinigami he had first come in contact with so long ago. Nothing else on his mind he asked what was on his heart, "What will happen?". Rukia seemed to pause for a moment before deciding to bestow the truth upon him. "Everything related to Senna will erase from our memories. One cant remember something that shouldn't have existed in the first place." Rukia stated plainly trying to make this as painless as possible for him. He stared up for a moment not knowing what to do or say before nodding and somewhat excepting what seemed oblivion… " It may only last for a few more seconds but at least for now I can hear her voice." Rukia let a frown touch her thin lips never before having seen such despair in her ….whoever he was to her's eyes. "You can't save us all Ichigo" she thought sadly watching him.

**Some time later**

"Oiy ICHIGO!" Isshin yelled crashing in through his sons doors and slamming his giant fist down on his sons pillow. Throwing the blankets aside the eccentric father soon realized that his little strawberry was not there when suddenly two feet collided with his abdomen. "IS THAT ANY WAY TO WAKE UP A KID!" Ichigo yelled starting to get up before he was turned onto his stomach in a humiliating arm bar. "NO BUT YOU'RE A MAN NOW SON! DON'T THINK I HAVENT NOTICE THE SCENT OF A FEMALE, PLUS THE OCASIONAL LADIES UNDERGARMENTS!" Isshin spat all this out almost proudly as Ichigo buried his face in the blue carpet have from pain have from embarrassment. He was going to kill Rukia when he got a hold of her. He had told her a million times that if she was going to start living in his closet again that she needed to be neat. The very same Shinigami let a chuckle escape her lips from the closet just audible to herself.

After an extremely difficult ordeal of a morning Ichigo had successfully escaped his home said his goodbyes to his siblings, and met Rukia on the way out. "So your sure this okay?" Ichigo yawned placing his hands behind his head walking next to the Asian beauty. "What is?" Rukia asked straitening her school uniform before taking a bite of an apple and continuing down the road. "Ichigo instinctively scratched an itch in his orange locks before continuing annoyed "Staying with me again Midget?" Rukia frowned. "I've been dispatched her anyway so of course its fine, and I'm going to have to insist you don't call your significant other midget." Rukia replied tripping Ichigo on his face. "DAMN IT WHAT THE HELL RUKIA?!" he flushed yelling as she walked forward receiving a half eaten apple to the face. How she would come to regret not waiting for him that day. "I don't care how long she says she's been alive she acts like a five your old." Ichigo whined to himself standing up and grabbing his bag before starting to walk forward. He slowly recalled how he had confessed to Rukia some three months ago. He didn't really no why to be honest he just kind of felt obliged to, and she was cute and a good friend so. Ichigo let another yawn escape his mouth relieved that it hid his slight blush. The Orange haired soul reaper and high school student continued to his usual route the school coming in view when suddenly something odd happened as he crossed the bridge a few blocks prior to his destination. For a slight instant Ichigo made I contact with a single girl among a group of girls who seemed to be laughing and walking in the opposing direction of him. They smiled and walked right by him giggling at the prospect of being eyed by someone of the opposite sex, all very innocent; however Ichigo's body was completely frozen.

**Criticize complain do what you feel obliged to. Your reviews are necessary. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I told you this was good….**

His arms wouldn't move… His legs wouldn't allow him to continue to the destination of which he knew he needed to get to less risk the consequences, and atop everything else he was in pain. His chest felt like it was on fire, and his eyes felt like they were going to start flooding any moment. "This is ridiculous I don't cry.. Not since my mother…I mean.." Ichigo's breathing became shallow for a second wanting to clench his chest, but he was not able to. The feeling lasted for several moments until his mind started back up and the first thing that came to his mind was what school uniform that was those girls were wearing. Fiddling through his pocket Ichigo thanked god he had grabbed Kon's mod soul pill, and wondered why on earth he had done so before popping it into his mouth and bursting out of his body in a mass of light. "OIY ICHIGO! What's going on? Where's the hollow? Where's ne chan? SHOULD I RUN!?" Kon's voice sounded from his body obnoxiously as Ichigo finally able to move a bit stretched out his arm. "No Kon I need you to go to school for me today. Kon gave a really weird look, but before he could question Ichigo took of in the direction the girls had headed just reaffirming Kon to do what he told him. "FINE BUT IM NOT TAKING NOTES YOU BASTARD! AFTER ALL YOU TOOK MY NE-CHAN FROM ME!" Kon sighed walking towards the school building. At least he was made of flesh and bone.

Ichigo gracefully, somewhat, through the air until he spotted a mass amount of students in the same brown uniform filling into another municipal high school similar to his. Ichigo let out a sigh, Now just to find that group of girls, he stated diving towards the earth into the mass of students happily filing together and interacting. Where to start…. After a few hours of searching Ichigo had looked through 35 classrooms with no luck, and the bell had rang twice which meant he would have to research the classrooms. "There's gotta be a better way to do thi…" Just as Ichigo was stating this He spotted her. She had dark purplish hair with a bright entrancing set of eyes. Ichigo's heart started pounding again deep within his soul, as he instinctively started walking through the frantic students towards her. Something seemed to mumble of his lips not even the substitute Shinigami understood and as the girl took a look at something in his direction she seemed extremely uncomfortable and bolted into her classroom. Taken back a bit Ichigo looked behind him ready to destroy whatever had caused his Heaven to flee, but not seeing anything decided to hang outside the window of the classroom and watch.

"Oiy Hanabi do you have an extra ribbon I can borrow I left mine at home" The girl smiled running up to one of the girls she had been with in the morning. the girl decidedly named Hanabi checked and gave an awkward smile. "I do Senna but all I have is a yellow one. Gomen" Hanabi handed her friend the ribbon as she pouted and spun around starting to tie her purplish locks into a high ponytail. "Aww Thanks. Its no problem though yellow doesn't suit me well." Senna smiled. "It really doesn't suit her", Ichigo found himself musing from outside the window. Senna found herself contently spinning in circles before class till her eyes fell outside the window and she let out a scream, " AHHHHH WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU PERVERT!" Everyone in the class instinctively turned to the window staring right at Ichigo who was looking all over for this so called pervert. "Um Senna there's nobody here…." One of the other students spoke up inquisitively. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! THE STRAWBERRY HES BEEN FOLLOWING ME SINCE THIS MORNING!" She yelled again pushing through the crowd and pointing directly at a shocked Ichigo.

**I'll be updating this based on reviews. I understand that Senna x Ichigo has less fan base then most, so if u read and like I suggest you review. Don't worry I'll be kind with updating. And for fans of other works. You will not be neglected. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologize for my extended absence. I was polishing my writing skills the likes of which you are all about to read. Your comments were all beautiful, They pushed me over the edge to continue. Enjoy.**

"Se..Sena? What are you yelling about?" Hanabi cried standing whilst trying her best to subdue her frantic classmate and friend.

"THERE!" Sena cried aloud pointing out the window directly on a frantic Ichigo his instincts overtaking his better knowledge via two hands covering his face. The class all turned to the window, but not being able to see a thing looked back to Senna vexed.

"There! He's right there! A orange haired guy in black!' Senna ran to the window swinging it open the class walking to the window behind.

"Senna are you feeling alright?" Hanabi questioned.

"There isn't anyone there Senna." Chimed in another random female student the class muttering to themselves. Senna leaned out the window so that her deep yet excited expression was closer to 'The Strawberry Pervert', as she ha so eloquently put it.

"You!" She yelled to the stunned Shinigami. Ichigo uncovered his left eye a bit more confident as the only one who seemed able to see him was that girl. That gorgeous young girl with hair resembling a deep dark grape.

"No Blackberry is more accurate." Thought Ichigo pointing to himself in response but not letting his mouth move an inch.

"Yes you! Who the hell are. Hey let go of me!" Senna began and cried out as several students began to take her from the window."

"Senna must not be feeling well, l take you to the nurse." Hanabi muttered a bit frightened herself as a male classmate of average height began to shut the window. In a moment of ferociousness, the likes of which would make a hollow proud, The girl deemed crazy pointed one more to the window and broke free of her classmates grasp.

"You! pervert! Meet me at the front gate now!" With these final words she sprinted out of the door nearly knocking over her very elderly teacher, leaving only the sounds of her squeaking sneakers. The class muttered worried for several seconds wondering if they should follow her but as, the now very flustered teacher, regained his momentum he ordered the students to bow and take their seats.

Meanwhile, Ichigo was walking back and forth on the branch he had placed himself on in complete hysterics.

"Sh..She saw me? No that can't be right. She saw someone else with orange hair standing on this branch...ARRG! Nobody has orange hair in Japan!" Ichigo cried aloud running his palms through his hair and tugging, not for a second taking note to the fact that if indeed there was another person on the ledge he would have seen him.

"The front gate! I need to...Need to...ARRG! What the heck am I going to tell her if she can see me! That I was following her because her beauty made me cry!" Ichigo's thoughts battled back and forth but knowing that the front gate was only a five minute run from that particular classroom, having run around the school in it's entirety several times, he deemed that the best option was to walk to the front gate.

"An angel I'll tell her I'm an angel. That'll work right?" Ichigo questioned to nobody in particularly, Zangetsu looking down in embarrassment.

"No, Angels don't where black and carry swords the size of tall children." This sentence Ichigo spoke aloud while in the process of jumping from the tree and and running quickly to the front gate. Senna sprinted through the hallways violating five school policies, at the least, her short skirt fluttering in a manner that was extremely revealing and improper for a girl of her age. She had no idea why she needed to confront this person, that was most likely a child of her boredom and massive imagination, but she was sure of one thing. That even if he was a complete pervert, the act of looking into his serious yet hurt face made her chest beat in an extremely funny way.

"YOU!" She yelled kicking open the schools front doors. Ichigo turned having reached the schools front gate several moments prior.

"Me...?" Ichigo questioned walking from the schools gates to the doors where his 'Blackberry Heaven' stood.

"Yes you!' Senna declared placing her hands on her delicate yet well proportioned hips. Ichigo's eyes couldn't help but fall to her frame as she committed the act, and as a guy, he immediately began giving her the once over. In his mind at least.

"Slender, yet..Yet curvy. Not overly so but in a way that shows more than Rukia." Ichigo thought to himself his eyes trailing up her form.

"Hey Pervert, while I know I'm a nine and a half, maybe a ten I'd prefer you look at my face!" Senna flushed as she vocalized this particular stream of words partly because she was being eyed by a guy, but mostly because she found herself extremely excited at the prospects of this Strawberry Eyeing her.

"I'm..I'm sorry. What were you saying?" Ichigo's crimson face immediately shot up in a mass of sweat and he could have sworn he heard a deep high pitched laughter ring in his ears.

"I wasn't saying anything. Yet! I have some question's and your going to awnser them." Senna's left hand lifted angelically from her right hip and began waving in an instinctual female manner that declared you were in deep trouble.

"I really Can't, That Is this isn't a good idea." Ichigo began trying to step back deeming he had made a major mistake but was caught of guard by the girls massive vocalization.

"Who are you? Why Are you dressed like that? Why were you staring at me from outside the window? Why can nobody else see you, and for the love of God Why is your hair that ridiculous color? It looks like you left the Bleach in way too long." Senna finished her rant slightly out of breath a trickle of moisture causing her lower lip to gleam.

"Yellow doesn't suit you...' Ichigo sputtered only hearing about have of the entire rant.

"I know." The Blackberry beauty responded sadly, distracted for a single moment but still very determined to receive her awnsers.

**It's summer now so I'll update more. Please review if You like, It's the motivation I need for this story to continue.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow apparently I mispelt Senna. Used only one n. *shrugs* Dun care, dun intend to fix in previous chapters, but will do so in the future. To those calling the last chapter O.C. I disagree. Senna was always energetic, and quick to action in the movie. As for Ichigo, he yells consistently when challenged in any means, physical or mental, and for those of you who disagree. Ok noted. Chapter lengths are based off my current inspiration. **

The traditional beauty sat at her cheaply made desk and tapped a brightly colored pen against her smooth and supple lips. A frown found its way to her face as her dark eyes sat firmly on Ichigo's body. Previously excited that the day would bring peace and possibly surprise to her and her significant other, she was sure the second he entered the room that the one currently inhabiting his body was not her Ichigo. Did he come in contact with some sort of soulless specter or was their some sort of urgent need for his presence in soul society? If so, then why hadn't she been called as well. The bell rang and the rather boring teacher, of whom had previously been speaking on the reproductive systems of squids, bowed and left ushering in the lunch break. Rukia stood from her seat and took her eyes from Ichigo's body and placed them at the window. His soul had not entered the class at any time during class and worry was beginning to set in.

**Back With Senna and Ichigo**

Determining that this girl really was not going to let him off the hook so easily Ichigo took several steps back and leaned against a middle sized oak tree. It was about lunchtime and while he was sure that Kon had begun running a muck in his body he was way more concerned with catering to this girl's every whim. Why he did not know.

"So what's your name? We can start there." Questioned Senna kneeling into a catchers position to closer inspect this creatures black robes.

"May..I Mean I'm..Can you stop that?" Ichigo swatted away the girls delicate hand determined to answer her question and stop the prodding simultaneously. "I'm Kurosaki Ichigo." The girl frowned and stood up looking strait into his eyes her features becoming softer.

"Your kinda cute…" Senna spoke as if some girlish obsession was moving her to do so and as if by instinct placed her hand on the substitute Shinigami's left cheek. Ichigo brushed it off his face flushing a nostalgic crimson and spoke.

"So what's your name?" Ichigo was desperately trying to change the subject, and if he was honest, Finding out this girl's name was somewhat vital. To who he had no idea.

"You mean you don't know It?" The girl standing a few inches shorter then him interlocked her fingers behind her back and leaned forward receiving a completely confused look from Ichigo.

"Should I know your name?" Ichigo sputtered slightly and looked up towards the sky.

"Well I just kinda assume you'd know since you've been stalking me all morning." Senna chuckled as she did so and returned to a standing pose placing her hands on her hips the way a mother does whilst scolding her child.

'I..I'm not a stalker woman!" Ichigo cried aloud now on the defensive. Senna chuckled and took several steps back curious to why the conversation between some strange boy felt so completely and utterly natural. No that wasn't right. It felt more like a first date. Beautifully awkward sexual and romantic tension floating out from each word spoken. Senna Smiled and held out her hand to Ichigo.

"My name's Senna." Ichigo took her hand and shook it lightly chuckling at the prospect that it probably looked like this girl was talking to a tree to any passer buyers.

"Wait what about your last name?" Ichigo thought suddenly still holding her hand. The blackberry spitfire took her hand back and stuck out her tongue before speaking."Like hell I'm gonna tell my last name to some Ghost stalker."

"I'm not a Ghost or a stalker! Ugg.. Whatever I'm going back to my body." Ichigo spoke these words aloud but felt an immediate twinge of pain at the prospect of leaving this girl's side. Senna must have felt it to because as the Strawberry spoke this sentence she reached out and grabbed the sleeve of his robe.

"Wai..wait do you have to go?" She questioned feeling desperate and lonely. Ichigo looked down into the girls deep dark eyes and began to feel as if he was committing some vile injustice…

"I..Well my body…I can't leave It unattended for too long."Now the hero really had no desire to leave the heroine but determined for the safety of his body he would have to. The girl nodded slightly and let go of the shinigami's sleeve.

"I.. I can see you again, I know it's weird to want to see a stalker again but I..Well I'm curious and have lots of questions and um…" Senna was clearly digging for any excuse to see the orange haired individual again. If Ichigo hadn't been feeling the exact same way he probably would have picked up on this.

"When are you done with school?" He questioned taking a step onto the air and causing great shock to appear in the girl's eyes.

"Um..Well I get out at three thirty usually." Her voice came out as confused and excited.

"Tomorrow. I'll come back tomorrow at that time with my body. We can talk then." And with that Ichigo was gone leaving a very startled female youth.

**That's what I got for you all today. Enjoy and please review, it lets me know you want more. Though as the worlds greatest Senna x Ichigo writer I can't imagine why you wouldn't. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry, for health related reasons I have not been able to update for the past several months. It won't happen again. Please Read and Review. **

Ichigo would walk back to school. He wouldn't flash step, or run, or even jog. He would move with no regard for passer buyers who couldn't see his spiritual body. He wouldn't worry about what forms of perversion his body was being used for. The orange haired youth would stare at the asphalt beneath him and listen to the sounds coming from the chains holding Zangetsu to his back. Several times he stopped staring at a particularly unimportant pebble or crushed leaf; honestly, for reasons he didn't understand. All he knew was that each step away from that school. From that girl…

"Senna?" he mumbled. Each step away from Senna was making him feel that a his chest would collapse into itself bearing a hollows hole. Shaking his head he placed his right hand over his face making sure that there was not any type of white bone materializing over his youthful features.

"I'm being ridiculous… I need to…" Ichigo trailed off once more whilst viewing the three way intersection in front of him. Left would lead him towards nothing particularly important. Right lead to the Kurosaki residence and strait ahead was his high school. Ichigo desperately wanted to go home to enjoy the mellow light the sun produced during the mid afternoon and for several moments he stood trying to convince himself that laying on his safe carpeted room was the best choice to make at this moment.

"For some reason, I'm just emotionally drained. My spirit feels weak, and Zangetsu seems heavier than usual. If I went to school now I wouldn't retain any information. I'd probably just fall asleep." Strawberry's mind took him around in circles for several moments before he actually took several steps towards the right path. For a second he considered seeing someone in regards to how much he spoke to himself but soon cast wrote that off as the result of having three personas running around in your head. Letting his shoulders hang he exhaled deeply before continuing to justify his way home.

"It's not like Rukia can't get my body home. Kon's there so it's not like she would have to carry me." The sound of the youth's sandals rising and falling on the road beneath him came to a complete halt as his body tightened once more and his head fell to the floor. Some omnipotent wind blew his orange locks over his eyes producing a small shadow.

"Rukia…" He repeated. The corners of Ichigo's lips slowly took a turn down. Was what he had done earlier bad? Was it unacceptable to go and speak to another girl while in a relationship? Was it wrong to make plans to see that girl again?

"Of course not." The tragic hero mumbled to himself hopping desperately to end the brutal chime his internal organs were producing. Again he spoke to nobody, "We didn't do anything. Just talked." In the deepest part of his soul, the part one doesn't talk about during parties, a pure white face was chuckling into the empty space around him.

"You think The midget will accept that answer?" The voice was high and unpleasant leading Ichigo to believe that the old man wasn't the one currently acting as his conscious. The Shinigami sighed to himself choosing to ignore his thoughts and continue towards his home.

_In The classroom with Rukia_

Lunch was now over and two seats ahead of the thousand year old Tsun-loli, that called herself Rukia, sat Ichigo's very bruised body. As usual Kon had stepped out of line and chose not to respect the body of the man she was currently in a deep relationship with by latching himself onto an orange haired bimbo who need not be named. During the comical beating the traditional beauty had felt bad for a few moments, as she looked into the face of the man she loved distort into a submissive and pained expression, but that soon passed for two reasons. One, Kon was in the body not her Strawberry delinquent. And Two, Said delinquent had left his body to Kon without any explanation at all. Even when his life was threatened, in private of course, all Kon could say was that he knew Ichigo was safe but he didn't know where he went off to. Such irrational decisions were unacceptable in the kind of traditional relationship she was trying to produce and in such Ichigo deserved whatever bruises he felt when he returned to his physical form..

"At least he's alright." Rukia mumbled the teacher returning to his unbearably unimportant lecture on squids. Rukia's delicate pale fingers lifted her Chappy pen from her desk and drew a terrible picture of two bunnies kissing. She smiled at herself for a few moments, proud of her work, before a notion she could not shake entered her mind. Narrowing her long eyelashes she allotted her small face to rotate left then right. To the left of her sat some sleeping kid she didn't know and to the right of her sat Chad; of whom, seemed particularly interested in the squid lecture. Her resolve strong Rukia nodded and placed her delicate face as close as she possibly could to the paper. It was important she did a good job during such a critical point for her drawing. Her face flushed deeply as she gave the bunny on the left a short messy hairstyle and an oversized sword on his back. Her hands shook a little bit as she looked at the two kissing bunnies before her. Trying to keep her embarrassment level as low as she could she drew several poorly shaped hearts at the top of the page. Her eyes narrowed knowing full well that she could not stall any more. With her greatest effort the dark haired female drew a hairstyle as similar to her own as possible on the other bunny. Moments passed before she could feel, what seemed like, all the blood her temporary body could produce rushing to her head.

"This…this…" the girl mumbled quietly as to not draw any attention. "I can't let anyone see this…." half yelled Rukia, this time standing and crumpling the picture in her left hand!

"AHHH! Please don't hit me again!" Cried Kon through Ichigo's body his arms flailing before he ducked under the desk. The dull teacher raised his eyebrow as the majority of the class burst into laughter. Humiliated the Soul Reaper sat back down shoving the crumpled drawing in her book bag. Kon stayed under the table shaking for the rest of the lecture pushing down Ichigo's "coolness level" several bars.

_With Senna_

After returning to her class Senna was faced with a long interrogation from her teacher that ended with the blackberry beauty lying about being on her period. It was unpleasant but her male teacher had no desire to push said subject. Her friends had all left and so Senna was left to walk home by herself which was slightly lonely. Very lonely. In fact she'd been feeling unpleasant since the orange haired guy, er the stalker. Pervert?

"Ichigo…" she mumbled out loud a small smile forming on her delicate lips. She had been feeling lonely since she saw the dark clothed man exit her school's grounds. Increasing her pace slightly Senna interlocked her fingers behind her back, her school bag dangling innocently, and tried to skip a bit. It didn't produce the same feeling of satisfaction that it usually did; however, the thought that she might be able to see the strawberry haired individual again was more than enough to make her fall colored eyes fill to the brim with joy and hope.

**Please Read and Review. The five who submit the most reviews for this chapter will be placed in a small skit at the bottom of the next chapter with me and some of the stories characters. **


	6. A simple note to Fans

Alright, no chapter at the moment. I am changing the rating so that more people have the opportunity to read the best IchigoxSenna story in existence. If I decide that M rated content is necessary I will publish an M rated version of the story, but at the moment it doesn't seem required. Again most reviews for last chapter will appear with me and the characters in a small skit at the end of the next chapter, which I will be posting as soon as I hit 60 reviews. All My love and feel free to give any imput on this anouncement.


	7. Chapter 6

**Not 60, but so many people added the story to their author alert I'll let it slide on the presumption that they will review in the future.**

Ichigo's face hurt like hell. After trying to explain to his irate midget girlfriend that he had been forced to perform several soul burials, a nasty lie, he had been forced to reunite with his body; of which, had been severely pounded for acts he didn't commit. Hence the foot print shaped welt on the side of his face. Lying back on his bead the strawberry hero could feel his eyes glaze over as he stared at the prickly drywall that composed his ceiling. His mind jumped back and forth, while contorting images as awkwardly flexible as a gymnast. His eyelids felt heavy and before he knew it the throb in his face had decided to link arms with the massive headache he was experiencing.

"COLD!" Ichigo cried sitting up a bag of ice falling into his lap. Looking around his eyes met Rukia's. Her hands gently placed on her subtle curves. "When had she left to get him ice?" he mentally questioned noticing that the expressions on her face had softened somewhat.

"I didn't intend to cause as much damage to your body as this Ichigo." She frowned noticing the imprint of her foot. Ichigo sighed and nodded.

"I know you didn't but it's not like I was going around feeling up women." Retorted Ichigo placing the wet icepack to the side of his face while motioning to a lion plushy struggling desperately to escape from several belts tied around his body.

"Forgive me." Murmured Rukia a hint of shame in her voice. The injured soul reaper shifted his weight on the bed beneath him before letting the dripping ice pack to slide down the side of his face and onto his clean sheets.

"It's fine." He retorted, several lasting bits of condensation drizzling down his red face and over the thick of his collarbone. Closing his eyes he let his head hang back trying to say anything that would relieve her and reassure himself that he had done nothing wrong. "I think…" He started his eyes still shut before feeling a small warm increase in the center of his lap. Startled he opened his eyes to see his small girlfriend curled up in his lap, her face buried in his strong chest. His left eyebrow rose several inches in question before he felt her mouth move and several muffled words escape her lips. "Oddly enough, my body is solid at the moment and there is no way I can understand what you're saying if you speak into it." Interjected the suddenly nervous youth. The shivering female form beneath him raised her pale hands and meshed them with the cotton that composed the front of his t-shirt. Her head rolled back and locking her violet colored eyes with his she spoke.

"I said I got jealous." She pouted in the most mature way one can pout. Ichigo's heart gave an uncomfortable jump up into his throat before he nervously replied.

"Why would you be jealous Mi..midget…" He began placing his large hands around the small of her back before continuing, "It was Kon. You know how he is with girls, I wouldn't…I wouldn't…That is…" Ichigo's words trailed off as he finally allotted his tired eyes to take notice of expression. His girl he had agreed to be with generally looked upset, scared, worried, and desperate to hear some sort of comfort from the person she called her lover. Ichigo pulled her closer placing his chin atop her shadow colored locks. "I wouldn't do anything that would betray you." Said Ichigo his eyes falling to moonless sky outside his window. The girl beneath him, though very comfortable pushed back on his chest a small smile now housed on her face.

"What if I protest?" questioned the youngest female Kuchiki as if searching for a particular response. Now realizing that what he had done today had been in bad taste he pulled Rukia into his chest one more before responding.

"All your protests will be rejected." He murmured knowing that there was no way he could go back to the school that housed the blackberry beauty.

_-Several Miles away in a small apartment complex_

Steam entered her room as Senna did, a small flower print towel clinging to the curves she had always found a bit below par. Making a small circle around her room she smiled before turning towards her full length mirror and bending forward blowing a kiss at herself. Her body remained in that position for several moments before she stood strait up slightly annoyed with how utterly unappealing she felt. Taking her womanly palms she pushed her, towel covered, breasts together as much as she could without causing strain.

"Why aren't you getting any bigger?" cried out the blackberry beauty completely unsatisfied with her lack of sex appeal. Fed up she allotted herself to fall back onto her plushy covered bed. Several teddy bears fell off the side but uncaring she continued to focus on her orange ceiling. "Why did I choose that color?" She questioned aloud knowing that nobody would hear her. Several moments of silence passed before she rolled onto her side reaching for her favorite pillow. Her soggy hair clung desperately to the skin of her neck as several drops of water escaped from her and drizzled down her form onto her strawberry print comforter. "I'll get to see him again right?"

**My computer died recently and now I have purchased a new one. As so I can update without having to use my friends. Expect more. Review please. Sorry this one is short. And the skit with me doesn't get put up till there are 60 reviews and i can determine who won. **


	8. Chapter 7

**Guess Who Got a new computer?**

_Senna's School_

Senna's face pressed hard to the smooth wooden surface that comprised her desk. Her blackberry locks jutted out in several odd directions and the deep red ribbon, that hung delicately from said locks, was begging to loosen its grip on her fresh hair. The obnoxious educator at the front of the classroom was going on about the third great ninja war, and because Senna was anticipating Ichigo's arrival after class, time was taking its sweet…well time. Lazily she raised her left eyebrow wondering if that was even a coherent thought but after deeming it less than a matter of importance the frustrated female youth closed her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Why isn't it Three Thirty?"

_Ichigo's School_

Ichigo's day had been somewhat stressful. His small traditional looking girlfriend was acting extremely clingy; because of yesterday's absence, he had no idea what the teacher was speaking about, and worst of all the back of his mind kept begging him to reconsider his decision to not see that spontaneously gorgeous girl. Frowning, Ichigo sat up strait in his small wooden desk and ran his digits through his short untidy hair whilst making sure to check the wall mounted clock ever so often.

"He seems upset." Thought the concerned girlfriend sitting two seats back from her Ichigo. Placing her right elbow on her desk she permitted her palm to hold up her face as her free digits placed the tip of a shiny ballpoint pen between her delicate feminine lips. Several more moments passed and as she continued to study Ichigo she couldn't help but notice her orange haired lover's constant concern with the time. "He had told her this morning that he was free after class so…" Rukia wracked her brain for the remainder of the day feeling relieved when three o'clock came and the school bell rang in order to dismiss the students. In a matter of seconds the class of seemingly claustrophobic students sprung up from their seats and rushed to the nearest exits. There were several exceptions of course including a broad shouldered Chad, an apathetic Quincy; and to Rukia's displeasure, a big breasted bimbo who had latched herself to Ichigo's arm while sputtering off nonsense about food and "a funny television show she watched last night." Placing her notes and various pens in her pack Rukia stepped forward to Ichigo and placed her delicate fingers around the inside of his left arm. Shocked at the sudden subdued contact, Ichigo turned knowing full well who the culprit of such an affection touch was.

"What's up Midget?" muttered Ichigo trying to sound calmer than he actually was. Orihime gave a hopeful look towards the two touching classmates thinking that maybe they had broken up and that was his reason for such a harsh nickname. Then again Orihime was an idiot. Leaning up on her tiptoes Rukia placed her palms to either side of her substitute shinigami her eyes giving off a particularly alluring gaze. A sudden lump found its way into Ichigo's throat but before he could choke up the necessary words the hundred year old Lolita grabbed either side of his face and pinched Ichigo's cheeks violently.

"Don't call your girlfriend a midget you idiot!" half yelled the half annoyed girl a proud smile finding its way to her face after seeing how crestfallen the big breasted red head looked after hearing her declare herself Ichigo's girlfriend. Ichigo couldn't help but feel bad for his ditzy classmate.

"Ya, ya I'm sorry." Began Ichigo while throwing his bag over his right shoulder. "I have to leave early because…" Ichigo's voice halted as the words exited his lips. He had already decided he wouldn't meet Senna but for some reason his body had denied his mental choice.

"Because? I thought you said you didn't have plans after school?" questioned the short dark haired female clutching a small brown bookcase. Ichigo's mind went a mile a minute as he thought of some way, anyway to remove the heat he had placed on himself.

"I don't." stuttered the male hero leaving the majority of his friends in the classroom. Of course his girlfriend was following him down the hallway.

"You don't?" questioned Rukia her deep eyes giving off a look of confusion.

"I mean I didn't. I got a call during lunch asking me if I could pick up a roll of paper towels from the market down the street from the clinic." Ichigo's head lowered several inched wondering why he was ensnaring himself in such an ugly lie if he wasn't even keeping his plans to meet the girl.

"But we ate lunch on the roof with Kiego and Ishida…Your cell never went off." As she spoke the two stepped out of their school's front gates and proceeded to walk right towards their home.

"It was a text message." He declared sternly while trying to gauge whether or not she believed his story. A short lived feeling of relief befell him as a smile formed on her lips.

"Alright. Well I'll just go with you." Rukia smiled widely while wrapping her arms around Ichigo's left arm in a manner that seemed extremely similar to her overly cheerful visage. The weight was back on his shoulders and as he adorably tsundere girl beneath him lived out her fantasy of a normal real world relationship Ichigo's mind jumped back and forth drastically wondering how he was going to get to Senna in…He checked his watch…In fifteen minutes. Once more he was wondering why he needed to meet her again. His mind kept telling him that the sort of instantaneous interest he was experiencing was less than appropriate, but his body didn't feel the need to correspond to his will. Exhaling deeply the tragic hero deemed that regardless of his mind's wishes and body's actions there was no possible way to escape his girlfriend's grip and go to the school he had yesterday.

"That sounds nice…" muttered Ichigo wondering if he had enough money on him to buy a pack of paper towels his family didn't need.

_Senna's School_

Sitting on the concrete bench at her school's entrance Senna began to wonder if she really had lost her mind yesterday. Her class had let out early and now as it went on three forty five most of the students had exited the school and there was no doubt that, had an Ichigo really existed, he would have been hear already. Dissatisfied the black berry beauty frowned and stretched before looking out onto the paved street just outside of her school. Momentarily she hoped that Ichigo had decided not to come, because even if he wasn't interested in meeting with her, he would at least be a real person. Smiling to herself she picked up her bag and exited her school turning left towards her home. For several minutes the only sound that could be heard was that of a passing car or her sneakers connecting with the asphalt beneath her; however, in a moment's notice rapid steps could be heard and suddenly Senna was on the concrete beneath her surrounded in what appeared to be groceries.

"Ow.." She wined sitting up and tugging down on her skirt hopping that nobody was around to see the small red berry print that dotted her panties.

"I'm! I'm So Sorry miss! Are you alright?" panicked a small girl with a brown bobish haircut. Her arms were waving franticly as several cans began rolling down the street. Quickly Senna stood and grabbed the cans deeming that the sudden physical contact hadn't been intentional.

"I'm fine. Really." Smiled Senna handing the small girl the slightly scrapped, but fine cans that had tried to escape. The small girl bowed several times while on the verge of tears.

"I really am sorry, I just was supposed to be home by four thirty to start cooking dinner but I realized that my big brother hadn't picked up some of the ingredients I asked for and then…and then. Hic." The small girl was now rambling and in a miniature state of panic of which Senna found slightly cute.

"Really I'm alright. Do you want me to help you take your groceries home?" She smiled looking down and noticing that the paper bag the girl had been holding her groceries in was shredded.

"No, I couldn't ask you to do that besides I have this ba…" The girl began but stopped as she held up the bag and noticed how destroyed it was. Bowing deeply she continued, "I'm sorry to trouble you but could you help me bring my groceries back?" Stuttered the short girl.

"I'd be happy to." Chuckled Senna gathering several more fallen items. "I'm sorry I didn't get your name. I'm Senna." Smiled the helpful high schooler. The younger girl bowed again causing several of the groceries, which had just been picked up, to fall again.

"My name's Yuzu Kurosaki, I'm really sorry for all the trouble." The two finished picking up the spilt groceries and began walking towards the Kurosaki household.

_Oc: Ficlet For Reviewers-Sorry for those who reviewed a lot and weren't included. Just tell me and you'll be in the next one._

Blixxx: Well everyone thanks for Reviewing. I'm really sorry for the chapter delay but my computer was a mess and I had to buy a new one. I'll be updating regularly now. *bows deeply*

XxVampire AcexX: HELL YA! XD Does this mean we can read it on a weekly basis like the Sunday comics?

Blixxx: Well ya, I guess so… O.o

SethFC: -_- So wait are we really just gonna pretend that he wasn't absent for like 3 months?

XxVampire AcexX: O.o Who was absent for 3 Months?

SethFC: *facepalm*

Bleach Number 1 Fan: Dun worry about it too much Seth, I mean you're in this little author fic-lit thing…so I guess it's ok.

Blixxx: Exactly dude don't take everything so seriously. I mean were all mature guys here and I'm gonna write frequently again. *throws vampire a dog treat*

RocketFist: Wait we're all guys?

Blixxx: To be honest I checked most of your profiles and you all seem to be guys. Well at least those of you who review the most. Bleach Number 1 Fan may be female. O.o

RocketFist: So…How are we gonna do anything interesting if were all guys?

XxVampire AcexX: He has a point…This is a major sausage fest.

Blixxx: Don't worry, I'm putting these after each chapter and I'm sure more girls will review thus increasing the amount of people in the after story fic-lit. Until then….0-0 *points* Bleach number 1 fan will be our girl.

BleachNumber1fan. EHHHH? D:

Rukia:…O.o…


	9. Chapter 8

**Enjoy, Or Don't. ^_^ But if you do, please let me know. Italics represent Senna's thoughts until I say otherwise.**

_ Kurosaki…Wasn't that his name?_

"So Yuzu, How far do you live from here?" questioned Senna, hope and curiosity mixing and bubbling in the pot that was her brain.

"It isn't too far. About 10 minutes from the market, so I'd say we have another 7 minutes?" smiled Yuzu, hoping that the helpful girl would not leave her to carry the groceries by herself.

"Oh that isn't too bad. So," said Senna suddenly, "You said you have a brother? What's he like?" Yuzu's face began o heat and flush an adorable pink.

"He's…That is. He's sweet and strong, and very handsome," smiled the young girl almost shaking when she thought about how amazing she believed her brother to be. Senna's left eyebrow rose slightly sensing the affection that probably went past what was appropriate for siblings.

"You said he's handsome? What does he look like?" questioned Senna.

"What does he look like? Well he's tall and he has broad shoulders. A lot of the times he looks like he's frowning but that's his usual facial expression. _Ok we seem to be on the right track. Just one more push._

"He sounds great," smiled Senna. She gave a nimble twirl as she walked excitement building. "What color hair does he have?"

"It's orange," giggled Yuzu finding the older girl's movements adorable. _Jackpot! It has to be him! _

"I'm not crazy," sighed Senna relieved.

"What was that?" questioned Yuzu.

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just thinking it would be nice to meet him," said the black-haired beauty a trace of sadness sinking into her speech. _If he is real then why didn't he show up? _

'I'm sure he'd like to meet you too miss…um miss? I'm sorry I didn't get your name," cried Yuzu stopping and bowing in shame. Senna waved it off quickly.

"It isn't a problem, just call me Senna, kay?" retorted the taller girl. Yuzu nodded happily and wiped her eyes.

"Alright Senna. Oh! Were here. That's my house up ahead." Pointed Ichigo's younger sister. Senna's eyes raised and took in the building's every feature. It wasn't overly luxurious, but for some reason it seemed appropriate and safe. _Oh, there's a sign in front of the house…Eh?_

"You live in a hospital?" shouted Senna loudly. Yuzu dropped a can once more before picking it up and nodding, Senna's sudden yell had thrown her off guard.

"It isn't a hospital as much as a clinic. Like if people get sick and need an emergency checkup?" fumbled the young girl taking the doorknob in her hand and stepping inside. "Ichigo! Are you home?" rang Yuzu's voice while motioning for Senna to come inside. Senna bowed, and after removing her shoes, followed Yuzu to the kitchen where she set down the groceries she was holding.

"Is that you Yuzu?" came Ichigo's voice from downstairs.

"Ya I just got back, this nice girl helped me bring back our groceries. Come say thank you?" yelled Yuzu embarrassed that she was having a conversation from downstairs. _That voice…it has to be. _Yuzu began putting the groceries in their proper place and set several spices aside so she could prepare dinner. Senna's eyes took in the homey kitchen before falling on an enormous stack of paper towels. _Why do they have so many paper towels?_

"You guy's Sure have a lot of paper towels," stated Senna kneeling down while counting the massive amount of rolls.

"Huh," began Yuzu noticing the large quantity of paper herself, "I guess we do…Um can you excuse me for a second? I'm gonna go see what's taking Ichigo so long." Senna nodded and took a seat at the wooden table. The anticipation was beginning to grip her chest and just the thought that the man she met yesterday was in the same building made her ankles feel week. _Why is this such a big deal to me?_

**(Ichigo's thoughts will now be in parenthesis)**

Yuzu quickly climbed the stairs and barreled around the corner before stopping in front of her brother's room.

"Ichigo?" said the small girl curiously placing here ear to the door.

'What is it?" questioned an irate Ichigo. Yuzu was slightly taken aback but pushed forward with questions.

"Um, Big brother this girl helped me pick up some groceries up on the way home and I was hoping you could thank her for helping me?" almost questioned Yuzu. Her ears twitched slightly as she caught the noises of shuffling cloth from the other side of the wooden door.

"Why can't you just thank her?" questioned the orange haired youth from within his room.

"Because, I'm just a kid. It's proper for an adult to thank a neighbor for their help," pouted Yuzu.

"Have Dad do it then." Moaned Ichigo awkwardly. In a puff of smoke Yuzu's face lit up red.

"They..They are staying overnight at umm. The hospital! Dr. Mikimura said that they were understaffed." Stuttered Yuzu. _Damn it that's right that's why…_Ichigo's eyes widened as sweat drizzled down his neck and onto his hardened, yet bare, chest. Inches below him lay Rukia, her hair disheveled and her clothes removed down to a small bra speckled with various colored bunnies.

"Ichigo, why did you," began the entranced girl before Ichigo shoved his palms over Rukia's face. Suddenly extremely confused, Rukia pried his large palms from her face before yelling.

"What the hell are you thinking moron? You totally just ruined he mood!" raged the girl, embarrassment swelling in Ichigo's face.

"What's going on in there Ichigo?" questioned Yuzu, slowly opening the door. Suddenly understanding the situation, Rukia rolled off of the side of the bed taking Ichigo's white sheets with her. "Rukia isn't here?" questioned the small girl. _So close…_

"No, She's um…In the bathroom. I was just putting on a clean shirt before I came downstairs," lied the sweaty shinigami. Noticing her brother's half naked state Yuzu quickly nodded and bolted downstairs before calling out, "Please hurry downstairs!"

A sigh of relief escaped Ichigo's lips before he leaned over the side of the bed taking in the glare of his infuriated girlfriend.

"Can I have my shirt midget?" he sighed. Lifting her fist as hard as she could, Rukia's fist collided with Ichigo's chin before she stood, covers draped around her shoulders, and walked towards the closet.

"It's on the floor." Frowned the beautiful tsundere before entering the small space and slamming the closet door shut. Ichigo frowned._ I better go downstairs to find some sort of God, or I'm gonna be pissed…_

"I'm sleeping alone tonight," frowned strawberry, picking up and pulling on a tight yellow shirt with the number 13 written on the front. He exited his room and tried to shuffle his hair into an acceptable state before stepping into the kitchen. His eyes partially closed, Ichigo gave a pitiful bow. 'Thank you for taking care of my sister," he began whilst standing, "if there is anything in the future I can…I can…" Ichigo's voice trailed off his eyes taking in; the shocked, short skirt wearing, gorgeous girl sitting cross legged at his dinner table. _Fuck._

**(Nobody's thoughts are in italics)**

"Ah ha!" cried Senna standing and slamming her fist against the table. Yuzu jumped slightly before taking several steps back, a wooden spoon in her hand.

"Ah ha?" mumbled Ichigo terrified. Senna's pointer finger viciously slammed into Ichigo' chest until he was literally backed into a corner.

"You were supposed to meet me at my school about three hours ago!" yelled Senna. Trying to avoid a major scene Ichigo motioned for Yuzu to leave the room, of which she did, before he tried to defend himself.

"I was going to…that is I was planning to but," Ichigo stopped speaking, annoyed, and ran his fingers through his hair vigorously. "I was planning to but there are certain reasons why I couldn't."

"Reasons you couldn't? Then why did you agree to come back?" retorted the girl a small amount of hurt entering her speech. Her pointer finger lost its strength and fell till her palm was flat to the man's chest.

"I don't know, I wanted to…I just didn't know why I wanted to and my brain overruled the notion as stupid," said Ichigo. His face fell to her hand on his chest and once more sweat began to buildup on the back of his neck. Senna's eyes fell and blackberry hair seemed to droop in disappointment.

"It's not like you had anything to lose," she began removing her heated hand while looking up, "It wasn't even worth it to see if..." she trailed off. A lump appeared in Ichigo's throat; desperately he wanted to tell her it was worth it, that he wanted to see her, that he wanted to figure out this sudden chemistry they both felt but…

"It isn't that simple I do have something to lose…" Stated Ichigo Stoically. His eyes narrowed and his palms fell to the small girl's waist. Instantly her cheeks heated up even more than they had been. She looked down embarrassed at the sight of his large hands on her brown uniform but shaking it off she leaned forward up onto the tips of her toes and placed her delicate palms around the base of her neck. Embarrassed, she took hold of his orange hair, curling it around her digits. Ichigo leaned forward so he could feel Senna's warm breath against his soft lips and as he placed his to hers ever so slightly his eyes widened, and his palms fell to his sides. Likewise, Senna's eyes swelled up yet she held her physical contact for a moment more. Finally she fell from her tip toe position and released the orange hair. The two took several steps back from one another but never broke eye contact.

"Hey Ichigo!" called Rukia, the sound of delicate footsteps becoming louder by each paralyzing second, "If you go out and get me a chocolate pudding I'll forgive you for earlier." As the short girlfriend entered the room her eyes fell right to Ichigo and then left to Senna. Faces red and breath labored, Ichigo nodded and tried to choke out words. He failed.

"Who's she?" questioned Rukia curiously.

**Hope you al liked this chapter. I appreciate reviews. I don't have a Beta reader so if there is ever a misspelt word or part that confuses you, please feel free to contact me with questions.**


	10. Chapter 9

**BuyMeABlueLoliop or Fatima? Your reviews made me very happy. I had intended to hold back on this chapter for another week but after your enthusiasm I decided to up my schedule. Contact me if you want help writing romance. Everyone Else, Enjoy the Chapter.**

"Hey Ichigo!" called Rukia, the sound of delicate footsteps becoming louder by each paralyzing second, "If you go out and get me a special pudding I'll forgive you for earlier." As the short girlfriend entered the room her eyes fell right to Ichigo and then left to Senna. Faces red and breath labored, Ichigo nodded and tried to choke out words. He failed.

"Who's she?" questioned Rukia slightly tilting her head to the side. Feeling his face burn up Ichigo took several steps backward and, forgetting how close he was to the kitchen wall, produced a loud thud. Rukia's eye's narrowed slightly but before she could speak Senna's beautifully mortified voice rang out.

"My name's Senna…I met Yuzu on my way home from school and she looked like she could use some help with her groceries. Heh heh," laughed Senna. Well tried to laugh. Her voice came out shaky and her words less then enthused. "It's a pleasure to meet you," she continued bowing, pools of salt and water building up in her eyes. Rukia's eyes fell to Ichigo, as if to confirm the story. He nodded still unable to speak.

"I see. Well thank you for helping her out," stated Rukia awkwardly. She didn't sense any ill intention but couldn't help but feel awkward at their guest's slowly deteriorating appearance.

"It really isn't a problem, if you'll excuse me I should be getting back home," said the broken hearted beauty straining from her bowing position, "It was nice to meet you both."

"Be safe on your way home," said Rukia in her false yet sweet voice. The midget's elbow collided with Ichigo's chest as a reminder to show is appreciation as well.

"That's right thank you…" The orange haired boy's voice trailed off as his eyes returned to Senna's face. Her smile was; forced, beautiful, and pathetic as unconscious tears streamed down her red cheeks pooling in the base of her collar. Turning she rushed towards the exit replaced her shoes and took off out the front door. Her eyes tightly clenched Senna preceded down the side of the road at a furious pace. She wasn't sure why but running had always seemed more comfortable to her; perhaps, it was the release of energy it produced. This continued for a few blocks until her sneakers stopped. A breeze washed over the trails of tears decorating her encouraging a sudden chill to invade her slim body.

"So he had a girlfriend. Well that makes sense," coughed Senna her harvest colored eyes beginning to swell once more, "He's a tall good looking guy; of course he would. I just wanted to figure out why nobody but me could see him yesterday…That's…that's all," lied the girl out loud. "I just wanted to…to," remembering the moment of physical contact the girls face fell to the concrete beneath her and more tears rained down from her face. The hair free from her red ribbon jumped to the sides of her face sticking to the wettest spots of her cheeks and, as the tears began to lighten her heart, she found the means to speak out again. "It's really a good thing…*Hiccup*…that I went. Now I know I'm not crazy," sniffled Senna, "and I even know why he didn't come… He has… Has…I wouldn't have come either," sobbed Senna her shoes taking up pace again. Several minutes of silence passed for the girl as her heart banged against the wall of her chest punishing her for reasons she couldn't comprehend. Ascending the stairs of her apartment complex she shakily removed her key and entered the silent and vacant room. "She was really pretty…"

**(Ichigo's thoughts Italicized)**

Ichigo's palms shook furiously as he stepped away from the wall his face avoiding that of his small girlfriend.

"Ichigo, what was that about?" questioned Rukia. She placed her palms on either side of her, less than wide, hips and leaned forward showing of her lack of cleavage. Deeming he couldn't avoid eye contact forever he looked up into Rukia's confused visage and spoke.

"It's like she said, She helped Yuzu with the groceries so I came to thank her," responded Strawberry, his signature frown taking back its place from the angsty heartbroken look. The small dark haired noble frowned yet shook off the uneasy feeling.

"Regardless, it'd be a shame to waste tonight," she began her face beginning to beam a low read, "Since your dad is gone and Yuzu will be going to sleep soon we could…" Rukia's voice trailed off as Ichigo nodded understanding.

"Ya, you're right," smiled Ichigo stepping towards the petite girl. His heart wasn't in it but his body seemed more than happy to take over as the decision maker. His palms fell to the sides of her cheeks and as he began to lean down a sudden push stopped him in his tracks.

'Wait!" yelled Rukia her face crimson and her voice loud. Ichigo gave a confused look and, sensing this, Rukia elaborated on her sudden movement. "I said I would forgive you, I didn't say I have," smugly smiled the girl enjoying the seat of power she felt she deserved.

"Then how the hell am I supposed to be forgiven?" questioned Ichigo. His head was starting to hurt and, no matter how many times his body told him to pay attention to the small beauty practically throwing herself at him, he couldn't get the image of Senna crying from his mind.

"I told you, pudding," smiled Rukia. Ichigo's eyes narrowed annoyed pointing to the fridge.

"We have pudding. Why the hell do I have to go get…" Ichigo began but was soon cut off.

"Urahara got in a special edition Chappy flavored pudding today and he's holding it for me. If you go pick it up, I'll forgive you," Ordered the girl.

'Urahara's? That's like a 45 minute walk, I won't even be back till ten," yelled an annoyed substitute shinigami, "More so what the hell does Chappy flavored mean? It's a rabbit!"

"Don't know, don't care. Pick it up, I'll be drawing in your room till you get back," waved Rukia already out of the room. Ichigo's teeth began to grind and as he walked towards the door he purposely removed his cellphone from his pocket throwing it on the stairs. _I don't need to get a call five minutes before I'm back saying she needs something else._

15 Minutes Later

"Damn it," raged Ichigo several sprinkles of rain adding to the effect of the winds cold breeze. _Why the hell am I even going? There's no way I should be this subservient to my hormones. I mean, what the hell? I can remove my soul from my body and fight giant monsters but I can't handle missing the opportunity to screw? Pathetic… _As Ichigo's thoughts swirled and monologued the time flew by and before he realized it he was standing in front of a dimly lit old fashioned house. Raising his large hand he knocked several times on the door. "Heeey! Old man it's Ichigo open the door," called out the frustrated youth. No response. "Hey Urahara I'm here for Rukia's pudding open the door," called Ichigo once more receiving no response. "DAMN IT I SAID OPEN THE DOOR!" yelled Ichigo. His polite attitude gone, his foot collided with the wooden entrance and sent the door flying back onto a table. Stepping through the broken doorway Ichigo was greeted by two sad looking children, an unconscious Tessai, and an annoyed Kisuke holding a single Jenga block.

"You ruined the game Ichigo," sighed hat and clogs, standing and dusting rubble off of his t-shirt.

"That isn't my fault! Why didn't you answer the door?" responded Ichigo.

"Cause it was my turn," said Kisuke as if it was the most obvious thing ever. Ichigo's blood pressure shot up several degrees as he yelled.

"That's ridiculous! What if I'd been a real customer? Even if you were busy just have Jinta or Ururu get it!" As Ichigo finished yelling he found himself pointing at the empty spot where the children had previously been sitting. "Wait where'd they…" began Ichigo. He was quickly cut off as Urahara began walking into the other room motioning for Ichigo to follow. He did and turned noting that Tessai had already recovered and was now fixing the damage Ichigo had caused.

"I take it you're here for Rukia's Special Eddition Chappy Pudding?" smiled Urahara removing a four pack of, what looked like, average pudding.

"Ya, Thanks," sighed Ichigo reaching for the pack of sweets while starting to feel bad for destroying his friend/mentor's living room.

"Hold on there Ichigo. That'll be forty nine dollars and fifty seven cents plus tax," smiled the green suited man holding the snacks behind him with his left hand and extending his right hand in anticipation of payment.

"Wait, I'm expected to pay for this? Why didn't Rukia pay for it? I don't have forty nine bucks!" yelled Ichigo his rage returning.

"Ms. Kuchiki did not have her wallet on her at the time. I extended her some credit and she assured me that she would pay me when she picked it up. And you're forgetting about the fifty seven cents. Plus tax. Will that be cash or credit!" smiled the sly businessman. Losing himself once more Ichigo slammed his fist into the closest thing to him, happened to be Tessai returning from fixing the front door, and slammed his palms down on the table.

"Don't screw with me Urahara, I don't have the money and you know it. God what the hell is so great about this stuff anyway?"

"Well its Chappy flavored," responded Urahara. His face gave way that he didn't fully understand himself.

"Isn't Chappy a rabbit?"

"Yes."

"So it tastes like rabbit meat?"

"I'm not sure…" As the two's back and forth ended, Ichigo and Kisuke remained silent for a few moments trying to figure out what this sweet's appeal was. Finally losing his patience the orange haired youth pocketed his hands and began to exit the shop.

"This is a waste of time. Keep it till tomorrow Urahara, Rukia will be by then to pick it up," sighed Ichigo. The comedic had faded and with a moment to think Ichigo's mind fell back to the moment his lips had met Senna's. _She grabbed the back of my hair but it was still gentle, and her hips were…Soft…She got on her toes to reach me…To attempt to get to my level. Rukia usually pulls me down by the tie to kiss me. It's exhausting…Rather than that instant that felt…exciting? What the hell does excited mean! Rukia excites me, that's why I'm all the way down here this late at night. If she didn't I wouldn't waste my time trying to…_ "What?" questioned Ichigo his trance broken. Taking in his surroundings he realized he was still in the shop.

"Yare yare. A bit out of it today aren't we Ichigo? I said I'll save it for her but I don't thing your little girl is gonna be happy when you get back empty handed," smiled the sly businessman.

"I don't care, I'm not wasting my money on something like this," responded Ichigo finally exiting the shop his sneakers now splashing in dark puddles. Kisuke sighed and walked into his rebuilt room, the floor cluttered with small scattered jenga blocks.

Ichigo ran as fast as he could towards his house rain pouring down on him. He had no idea when the weather had changed so drastically but as he attempted to take the roads with the most rain cover he found himself completely lost. Winds obscured his city and the dark clouds diluted the brightness of the stars. _I need to get out of this rain._ Ichigo turned looking for any familiar site but failed. He had his Substitute Shinigami's badge but if he left his body it would be in worse shape than he was now. Sloppily pushing sticking strands of hair from his face Ichigo began to move once more. His mind started to race and his stomach once more started to lurch forcing him to realize that he hadn't eaten anything since this morning. "_This is definitely a great time to get hungry,"_ thought Ichigo the rain so furious that water pounded even his eyes making him wince. _It's no use I can't see where I'm going I just need to get the hell out of this rain._ Straining to see, Ichigo jogged past several bending trees before walking up a flight of stairs and taking shelter under an apartments overhang. _I'm spent…I'm starving and I'm gonna freeze to death. I wonder if I'll they'll let me be a captain right when I die or if I'll have to wait a hundred years or so…_And with that Ichigo lost consciousness his head falling back and producing a loud thud on the wooden door behind him.

**For those of you upset that Ichigo is with Rukia, know that all good stories must have conflict. Please Read and Review. ^_^**


	11. Chapter 10

Sorry for the delay. I have no excuse. Sorry and thank you to all my reviews as well as the people who message me and say they read this over and over hoping for a new chapter. I will do my best from now on.

**Chapter 10:**

"_You sure like high places, huh?"_

"_That's because when you're up high, all the stuff that looks confusing or messed up suddenly becomes crystal clear."_

"The start of a conversation?" Ichigo thought, as his eyelids slowly raised, a comforting moisture drizzling down his brow. "Crap the Rain!" Ichigo cried sitting up and realizing that not only was he indoors but he was quite comfortable. His head pivoted left and then right before he leaned up on his elbows and found that someone else was in the room with him. That someone looked away a moist washcloth in her left palm and a crimson embarrassment on her face.

"Are you all right?' Senna questioned. Her voice shook as she spoke and Ichigo couldn't help but notice.

"Ya I'm alright," Ichigo responded. It didn't take long for his memories to come back or for him to realize that he had been saved from the rain by Senna. A deep cough exploded out of Ichigo's chest causing the girls face to take on a worried prose. It's raining pretty hard outside. What were you doing?" she asked. The boy thought for a moment as if trying to remember for himself before sighing deeply and responding.

"I was getting rabbit flavored pudding for my girlfriend."

"Ehh?" Senna squeaked, wondering if she had heard that correctly. Ichigo placed his damp face in his palms embarrassed at the words that had escaped his mouth. For some reason admitting it in front of Senna was much more humiliating than it had been with Urahara.

"I'm sorry," Ichigo began before standing and continuing, "I don't know why I ended up on your doorstop but it must have been a pain, especially after..." Ichigo's voice trailed off.

"After earlier today?" Senna finished, trying to hide the crinkle in her brow. Ichigo remained silent; unsure, of where this conversation was going and he realized, for the first time, that he was in this girl's apartment.

"I really am Sorry for intruding," Ichigo said loudly; knowing, that he should be respective to her family in letting them know that someone was in the house. Senna stood up and brushed the dust from her skirt.  
"Nobody's here," she said, nervously clenching the wash cloth until little droplets of water fell onto her carpet.

"You live alone?" Ichigo asked. Senna nodded and he took another look around his eyes widening at the realization that her house seemed to have a sort of strawberry theme. The clocks, pillows, curtains, refrigerator magnets, tablecloths all seemed to be either in the shape of or covered in strawberries. Ichigo swallowed hard. "You seem to like strawberries." He added. Senna smiled walking to her kitchen and placing the washcloth in her stainless steel sink.

"Ya I'm not sure why, but something about them, I have always found cute. I dunno maybe it's more than that… That is," Senna stopped. If she was at school she would have had no problem spouting off her "crazy" to anyone who would listen; however, the thought that Ichigo might think less of her because of it upset her. Scared her. She bit her lower lip nervously.

"Go on," Ichigo said whilst motioning to a western style dining table. "Can I sit here?"

"Ya," said Senna. She herself walked towards the table and took a seat on the right side of it. Ichigo sat wondering why he seemed so comfortable. It was if his body was moving on its own. The conversation seemed light and he didn't need to force himself to say anything. It was peaceful.

"So what were you gonna say about strawberries?" Ichigo asked a flush falling on his face. He had been called Strawberry for a good portion of his life and he couldn't get over the feeling that by asking this bright eyed girl about her feelings towards the small red berry, he was also asking about her feelings towards him.

"Don't think I'm weird," she ordered clenching her fists.

"I can't promise that," he responded truthfully. Senna's face fell slightly and Ichigo quickly continued with, "I was kidding, I promise. I promise." For a few minutes Senna looked unsure before sighing taking in several deep breaths and replying with.

"I Think strawberries are reliable."

"Reliable?" Ichigo questioned shocked and confused. The familiar red tint crept onto the girl's perfect completion once more.

"Well, if you think about it they are. A watermelon can taste too watery if it's not ripe, and apples get mushy and brown. They lose their color if they get old. Most fruits are like that," Senna laughed placing her chin in her palms and now looking affectionately at the strawberry printed on the tablecloth beneath her. She started to draw small circles around the print with her index fingers. "But while a strawberry can taste sour or sweet depending on their ripeness, they also maintain that base flavor. They're always red. Be it darker or lighter. They're reliable and I love them," Senna said, planning to continue but suddenly stopping at the words that escaped from her companions lips.

"I love you too," Ichigo muttered entranced by her speech not realizing she wasn't talking about him.

"Wh…What did you say?" Senna yipped, like a puppy that had been given a bone too big to eat. Quickly, she stood up and took several steps back her hair released itself from the red ribbon she had on." Ichigo's eyes widened as he realized what he'd said. His lower lip began to quiver as he stood and slammed his palms against the table several times.

"Strawberries! I meant Strawberries! I love them too!" Ichigo coughed as he spoke desperation clear in his voice. Not convinced that, that was what Ichigo meant she continued to stare at Ichigo her blackberry hair falling all around her face like a beautiful dark frame keeping a white landscape painting from bursting. The two remained silent for several moments before Senna tried to laugh and look away. "No I understand," Senna began unaware of the salty streams running down her face,

"You meant the strawberries. The strawberries." Ichigo's heart gave him an aggravated lurch forward and before he knew what was going on he found his sculpted arms wrapped around the small girl. _"Why did things always end up so melodramatic around this girl?"_ She cried, he wanted to cry, she frowned his chest ached, she smiled and he grinned wide enough to give his hollow a run for its money. The answer came to him faster than he'd expected.

"No, I meant what I said," Ichigo confessed. Senna's mouth hung open and eyes widened to a point in which Ichigo couldn't help but give out a snort.

"Ehh?" Senna responded confused at the look of amusement.

"No, that wasn't for the confession I was serious," he began unaware of his own blush, "Just the look on your face was funny," he said. Senna didn't look so amused and quickly folded her arms looking away.

"Well I'm glad that this is one big joke to you," she responded leaning over to pick up her discarded ribbon and tie back her hair. Ichigo stepped forward his knee hitting the table and causing a stinging sensation to shoot up his leg.

"Damn it! I mean. I'm serious. This isn't a joke!" he pleaded. Senna rolled her eyes.

"I may live alone but I'm not an Idiot Ichigo," She said pulling out one of the chairs from under the table.

"I didn't say you were one!" he half yelled slicking back his hair only to have to fall in his face once more. Senna's unsure look did not change but slowly she stood up on the chair she had pulled up and crossed her arms behind her back. Ichigo's mouth fell open a bit. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm trying to see if you're lying," she responded mater-o-factly.

"By standing on a chair?" Ichigo asked his voice lowering. His desperation was slowly becoming replaced with confusion and thankfully that was causing his nerves to steady.

""That's because when you're up high, all the stuff that looks confusing or messed up suddenly becomes crystal clear. If you lie I'll be able to tell," She smiled looking down at him a warm smile on her face that seemed out of place in the room's previous chaos.

"Alright," is all Ichigo could manage to respond with.

"Were you stalking me the first day we met?" she asked leaning down, her ponytail falling at an awkward angle.

"I wasn't," Ichigo said truthfully. Senna looked into his eyes deeply before nodding and standing up strait again, the table shaking slightly as she did.

"Second question. Did you know where my house was?" She questioned. Ichigo shook his head.

"Of course not! If I'm not stalking you how could I." he responded. Senna looked deeply into his eyes once more but nodded after a few minutes seeming satisfied by his response.

"There's the phonebook but you don't strike me as someone who reads that often," Senna said giggling. An annoyed look found its way to Ichigo's face. "Alright! The last questiehhh!" Senna yelled moving awkwardly and falling off of the chair. In an instant Ichigo was on the other side of the table and she was safely padded in his arms. As Ichigo looked down at her he was surprised to see that she didn't look shocked or even upset after falling. Almost, like she had expected him to catch her.

"Did you do that on purpose?" He frowned. Senna quickly ignored his question.

"Do you really love me?" she asked her eyes closed tightly as if terrified of the answer she would receive. The orange haired youth's eyes and heart fell sadly as he thought of Rukia, his current life, and what the next words from his mouth would mean for him. "Yeah, I do…"

I don't have a beta reader so if there is any mistakes please feel free to ask me about them. And message me if you wanna be my beta reader. Though I will only accept people who have their own stories up.


	12. Chapter 11

Sorry for the absence. I was getting a story published in real life and it takes months and months of work. This will be a bit shorter because I updated all my stories in one day to show my readers I'm not dead.

Ichigo and Senna sat several inches apart on her small strawberry print couch. After the boy's confession the two had moved there to think things over and rather than doing such, an awkward silence had taken over the two. Small ticks resounded in the small living room' the source, being a small strawberry shaped clock hanging on the wall. Ichigo cleared his throat unable to handle the silence anymore.

"Did all the strawberry stuff cost a lot?" He asked swallowing hard.

"No..well it did, but my father left me an inheritance so it wasn't like it was out of my price range," she responded thankful that they were at least attempting to talk.

"Inheritance?" Ichigo asked unconsciously scooting just close enough for the two's hips to graze one another. Sena nodded before responding.

"My mother died during child birth and a few years ago my father…" Senna's face scrunched up uncomfortably as if she was looking for the correct words to say. "He was taken away during an accident…" As she finished her fingers twitched and her fists clenched. She didn't wanna go into details, he could tell, and so he didn't push the subject.

"I'm surprised that people like them enough to make all this stuff," Ichigo said awkwardly while trying to force a laugh. Senna nodded as she felt the dreaded silence began to creep back over them like a slow breaking wave.

"I don't understand why we feel like this," She said looking up at Ichigo from her seat. Ichigo looked down into her eyes his heart clenching as if to tell him he was an idiot for doing so.

"Wh..What do you mean?" He asked. Senna shifted slightly readjusting her skirt under her while placing her knees together.

"We've only met like three times…I don't get why you..why we'd love each other," She began her body scooting close enough for her to break eye contact and place her head on his shoulders. She continued. "I suppose you could be lying to me but for some reason I don't think you are…I don't wanna believe you are at least…" She finished. The red headed boy's brow furrowed, the only thing keeping him from standing being the small pressure of her head against him. The sound of her shallow breathing, and the feeling of the tips of her hair dancing along the base of his exposed neck.

"I wasn't lying...I'm not lying," he said his arm easily wrapping around her while pulling her deeper into his chest. Senna nodded closing her eyes and taking in his smell. Her lips curled into a relaxed smile as she realized he smelt like mix of strawberries and the scent that rises from the ground when rainwater collides with the black asphalt of the streets. It was silent again and now that she was positive they both felt the same way she could feel bits of her heart begin to crack and jump off their proper resting place and into the pit of her stomach.

"It's not raining anymore," she said. Her petite arms rose from their lying position and aided her in slowly pushing herself from her grasp. She suddenly felt cold.

"So?" he responded, slightly aggravated that she'd moved away. He watched as she stood and exited the room only to reappear a few moments later with a brown leather jacket.

"You can take this with you…The sweater you had on is still drying outside," She said stoically her eyes averted from his. He didn't understand why she was so eager to get him out of her house. He thought things were going to be ok now. They felt the same way, they were happy they could be together…Ichigo's heart suddenly sank as the realization hit him. The realization that They weren't happy, They couldn't be together. That at home he had a girlfriend of whom was probably trying to decide if she was more pissed or worried that he'd been gone all morning.

"Thanks," he mumbled walking towards her and taking the jacket from her hand. It was heavier than he'd expected. The two walked towards the door and she opened it wide enough for him to exit. Ichigo stepped out of the apartment and turned looking down at her. "I'll return It tomorrow," he said. Senna averted her gaze once more. She would love nothing more for that to happen but saying so didn't seem right in her eyes. She was a lot of things but she would never be "the other woman."

"That's not necessary," She smiled. "Think of it as a gift." And with that she closed the door suddenly, leaving Ichigo staring at the ground.


	13. Chapter 12

**Thank you to all of you who have left reviews or emails. It means a lot to me and makes it much easier to update. It's summer now so expect quicker updates. **

**(Ichigo's Thoughts will Be Italicized)**

For Ichigo, the walk home was less than pleasant. In fact, it would not be far from the truth to say that it was horrible, brutal, mortifying, even nauseating because with each rest of his puddle soaked shoes came the realization that there was no way he could go back to see Senna. Not without breaking up with the girl who was responsible for the safety of, not only himself, but his family as well. _This jacket's heavy. _

Ichigo arrived home sooner than he expected and just as he reached down to twist the small brass door knob, the door to his house flung open and he was desperately greeted by the arms of his dark haired girlfriend. "Where the hell were you!" she yelled, her tiny palms gripping his lower back as tightly as they could.

"Sorry, I didn't get your pudding," Ichigo mumbled, a pathetic smile covering his face. _What else am I supposed to say?_

"Idiot! Like I care about that! You're out all night and you don't even call!?" The small girl cried burying her head into his chest, causing Ichigo to wonder if she was more angry or worried. "The news said there was like a 100 inches of rain last night!" _I doubt that._

"I forgot my cellphone, I'm sorry. I–" Ichigo's words were cut short by the compression of Rukia's petite pink lips against his. On instinct, Ichigo wrapped his toned arms around the girl's slim waist and held her up slightly so that her impromptu kiss wouldn't end prematurely. Their oral caress was chaste, passionate, and as Ichigo set the girl back down on her feet a feeling of shame overcame him, the likes of which, he'd never experienced before.

"Where were you all night?" The girl questioned, returning her face to the comfortable prose in Ichigo's solid chest.

"I spent the night at the bus stop," Ichigo lied.

"The Bus stop?" Rukia inquired, her eyebrows perking up in a curious manner. Ichigo nodded and broke their embrace. _I'm going to hell for this._

"Ya, they have an overhang, and blankets they pass out for the homeless so I was alright for the night," he said, motioning towards the house. "Can we go inside, it's cold," he added. Rukia quickly nodded and dragged Ichigo through the doorway.

"Yuzu was a mess. I had to convince her that you'd called from Urahara's shop just so she'd go to school," Rukia said frowning, her usual sassy attitude steadily returning.

"I'm sorry," Ichigo mumbled once more.

"Me too," Rukia added in a meek voice. Ichigo's chest gave a quick pang as she apologized and a few moments of silence passed before Rukia asked if he was hungry. Ichigo simply shook his head, his orange locks lightly brushing his brow.

"I'm just tired. I'm gonna take a shower and go to bed," he mumbled, as he removed Senna's black leather jacket and tossed it on the couch.

"Want me to join you?" Rukia questioned with a mischievous yet apologetic smile. _My body sure as hell does._

"No, I'm too tired right now, later alright?" Ichigo replied. Rukia nodded and the beaten boy trudged up the stairs and towards his bathroom.

**(Senna's thoughts will now be Italicized)**

Senna sat on her couch, knees pitifully held to her chest, face buried in them like some sort of upright fetal position. Shallow breaths escaped her chapped lips and small wet stains covered her face, from her puffy red eyes to her elegant chin like two waterless riverbeds. _What the hell was I thinking?_ Senna's desperate grip on her legs tightened. _I could have at least let him bring Dad's jacket back. _The devastated girl clenched her eyes tightly and more dry sobs escaped from her throat. _Stupid Senna! Stupid!...Stupid._

"Stupid," she mumbled aloud, her voice echoing in her quiet, strawberry filled, room.

**(Nobody's thoughts will Be Italicized-Ichigo's P.O.V)**

Ichigo trudged down the hill that led to his school like a stone solider, nodding ever so often, as he pretended to listen to the girlfriend attached to his right arm.

"Ya that's fine," he answered as Rukia asked him something about seeing a movie on Saturday. "What day is it again?" He wondered.

"Great I think the movie starts at four," Rukia responded with a smile before looking up at Ichigo. The grave expression on his face quickly decimated her smile and, stopping in her tracks, she took hold of the back of Ichigo's grey school uniform. "Ichigo," she said jerking him slightly. Ichigo's gave a startled leap as he was promptly brought back into reality.

"What is it?" he asked his eyes still slightly glazed over.

"Are you feeling alright?" she asked a worried expression coating her pale face. Ichigo shook his head.

"Ya, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" He questioned, forcing himself to smile. Rukia's frown grew.

"You've been acting strange since Monday. Your family and I are starting to worry," She said her concern growing. Ichigo's brow furrowed.

"I'm just feeling a little under the weather after staying out all night," Ichigo lied. He didn't like the idea of guilt tripping Rukia into leaving him alone, but at the moment Ichigo couldn't see any alternatives, that didn't involve telling Rukia the truth about where he'd been.

"Ya I know, you've been saying that since Tuesday," Rukia replied, rubbing her temples with her right hand.

"So…?" Ichigo questioned, a hint of resentment in his voice.

"So it's Friday! If you still aren't feeling well you should have your father look at you," Rukia replied with flawless logic.

"Friday?" He mumbled in utter disbelief. "Has it really been a week since I last saw her?" He wondered, clenching his fists until his knuckles were white.

"Yes Friday," she responded, fear steadily replacing her concern. "Ichigo, maybe we shouldn't go to school today. I'll call your dad and we can-" Rukia was caught off by Ichigo's quick reply.

"No! No I'll go home myself. There isn't any reason for you to miss as well," Ichigo quickly responded. Rukia frowned and placed her hands on her hips in a fashion that all girls seemed to have been taught in some sort of super-secret "How to be a Woman" class.

"Ichigo, do you honestly think this school can teach me anything I don't already know?" Rukia asked, an air of arrogance in her voice. Ichigo swallowed hard.

"No…er then why the hell do you go!?" He lashed out, for reasons he could not quite explain himself. Rukia pouted in a way that made it impossible for Ichigo to tell if she was faking it or not.

"Why do you think Moron?" Rukia whined her cheeks tinting slightly. Ichigo hung his head once more.

"Sorry… You're right. I just…Go so you can tell our friends that I'm okay?" Ichigo pleaded.

"But you aren't ok!"

"Please?"

"But!?"

"Please!? I promise I'll call you when I get back. I just need some time to myself," Ichigo begged. Rukia let out a sigh of defeat and gave a slow nod.

"I understand," she replied. "Call me when you get back and let me know what your father says."

"I will," Ichigo replied as he leaned down and sweetly kissed Rukia's forehead. The girl smiled and gave a quick wave before continuing on to school. Ichigo let out a sigh of relief and began walking home.

**Please Comment or Review**


End file.
